History of the Imperial Oferan Empire
The Imperial Oferan Empire is a vast interstellar superpower, and it has a long history. The Pre-Empire Before the Empire was formed the planet of D'Ulib was split into twenty seven tribes scattered around the world using stone age technology. One man, famous already, brought two of the tribes together, his name was Ibudab, and it was thought he was over two-thousand years old already. Those two tribes went out and woudl conquor the entire planet, defeating all the other tribes and uniting the world of D'Ulib in the First Empire. The First Empire Ibudab reigned as Emperor for thousands of years. Nostluhk Invasion The Nostluhk, at the height of their powers, invaded D'Ulib subjecting the entire population to slavery and using them to strip mine the world, and the worlds of the surrounding systems. For over two hundred years the world was held in their vice like iron grip. Ibudab escapes the Nostluhk and leads the people in a revolt. At the same time the Nostluhk Dominion is disintegrating, as a violent plaugue rages through the Nostluhk. They abandon D'Ulib leaving some of their technology behind. Imperial Oferan Empire After the Nostluhk left D'Ulib Ibudab led Oferan scientists and engineers in studying their technology allowing them to create their own spacecraft. Quickly they colonise the moons of D'Ulib and other places in the system. Within one hundred years the Oferan colonise other worlds and come across the Direidi and the Ge. Mistrustful of other alien species after their experience with the Nostluhk, despite being technologically inferior to them, the Oferan decide to conquor these species and confine them to their home systems. The first contact with the Ra'Shain Federation is frought with problems and the violent beginning leads to a long cold war punctuated by bouts of intense violence. Neither side trusted the other, but they were of a similar technological level and an uneasy truce began. The first contact with the Alliance was likewise violent, but the Alliance commander defeated the Oferan forces but showed the Oferan mercy and suggested an exchange fo cultural ideals and scientific concepts. After hudnreds of years of xenophobia the Oferan slowly began to warm to alien species. First contact with the Smuilian and Voldemork then followed. In 311AE after 4 years of war the Alliance asked the Imperial Oferan Empire for help. They gave it and finished the war, under the command of War General Auxor, Son of Ovonath, in six weeks. Then in 328AE the Imperial Oferan Empire announced a joint mission with the Alliance to explore the Bregenna Expanse, called Operation Open Water. Ibudab offers to lead the mission. Death of Ibudab and Naz'Jil Holy War Ibudab was killed by the Naz'Jil's a few weeks into Operation Open Water with his last words calling for Holy War, something War General Auxor, Son of Ovonaux seized on and was supported by the Clerics. The Holy War was a disaster. One billion died in the first month in addition to 6% of the EMpire's population committing suicide in grief.